De amor y desamor
by Cherie Jett
Summary: Son varias historias de amor y desamor entre Jane y Alec basadas en varias canciones de Pimpinela. KyR.
1. Chapter 1 ¿Como le digo?

"_**Como le digo"**_

**Alec P.O.V.**

_El más difícil no es el primer beso, si no el último._

Después de tantos siglos compartidos, de tantos momentos que vivimos juntos y de tantas batallas que libramos juntos; empiezo a creer que ella no es la persona indicada para compartir mi eterna vida.

"¿Cómo le digo?, a ella que siempre ha estado a mi lado,

¿Cómo le digo? Que me da lo mismo que vaya,

Que venga, que este o no conmigo

Que no siento nada cuando me acaricia

Que ya no disfruto como antes su risa

Que quiero escaparme, que siento ahogarme,

Que me desespero, que ya no la quiero

¿Cómo le digo?"

Cuando la veo entrar a la habitación que compartimos en el enorme castillo propiedad de la familia Vulturi, solo puedo pensar en la manera más fácil y comprensible de darle a entender que necesito a alguien más para darle mi amor.

-¿Querías hablarme?- susurra con su voz infantil.- se que algo te pasa, te noto cambiado, quisiera ayudarte, cuéntame todo, desde hace algún tiempo que apenas sonríes, te quedas mirándome y nada me dices, porque estas mal, por favor dime.

-Lo que pasa es que ya…- callo porque si le digo en este momento solo me voy a ganar un dolor infernal.- es muy tarde, estoy cansado el día fue largo.

-Pero si algo paso dímelo porque yo tal vez pueda hacer algo- suplica con preocupación en su voz y en los ojos.

-Todo está bien vete y no te preocupes, es solo en trabajo- susurro tratando de aliviarle la carga a Jane.

-Yo pensé que tal vez tú querrías que hoy me quedara a tu lado- murmura con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

-Pero es muy tarde, déjame solo que no pasa nada.

-Yo quiero compartir como antes las cosas que te lastimaban.

-Todo está bien, te pido que entiendas que es solo el cansancio.

-Yo no puedo entender como en tan poco tiempo has cambiado tanto.

Pude ver las facciones dolidas de su cara cuando volvió el rostro antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación.

¿Cómo le digo?, que es todo mentira  
que quiero dejarla que así ya no vivo  
que me siento culpable de verla llorando

De verla sufriendo que

Ya no soporto seguirle mintiendo"

La veo llegar a la recepción del castillo con esa expresión indiferente que al fijar su mirada en mi se vuelve triste.

-Ven por favor, que quiero hablarte- le digo mirando sus tristes ojos del color del rubí y camino hacia uno de los jardines interiores.- lo que pasa es que ya… es muy tarde, estoy cansado, el día fue largo.

-Pero si algo paso dímelo, porque yo tal vez pueda hacer algo- implora mientras se acerca más a mí.

-Todo está bien, vete y no te preocupes es solo el trabajo.

-Yo pensé que tal vez tú querrías que hoy me quedara a tu lado.

-Pero es muy tarde, déjame solo que no pasa nada.

-Yo quiero compartir como antes las cosas que te lastimaban.

-No es nada importante, te pido que entiendas es solo el cansancio.

-Yo no puedo entender como en tan poco tiempo has cambiado tanto.

Ahora su expresión se volvió fría y retadora, me dirigió una mirada de incomprensión antes de adentrarse en los muros del castillo. Me dolía, pero tarde o temprano le tenía que decir la verdad.


	2. Capítulo 2 A esa

"_**A esa"**_

"_La paradoja del amor es, se uno mismo, sin dejar de ser dos"_

**Jane P.O.V.**

Desde hace algunos días Alec se comportaba de una manera muy extraña, me miraba pero nada me decía, y cuando lograba hacerlo hablar solo decía que estaba cansado. ¡JA!, si claro, un vampiro cansado. Ni él se creía semejante mentira, me dolió, pero decidí descubrir que le pasaba, y cuando me entere, desee nunca haberlo hecho.

Llevaba días planeando el cómo decirle lo que había descubierto. Al verlo pasar por el jardín me decidí.

-Ven aquí, que quiero decirte algo-dije con voz autoritaria y decidida.- a esa, que te aparta de mí, que me roba tu tiempo, tu alma y tu cuerpo, ve y dile…

-¿Qué quieres?- murmuro muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Que venga, que tenga valor. Que muestre la cara y me hable de frente si quiere tu amor.

-¿Para qué?

-A esa, que cuando está contigo va vestida de princesa. A esa, que no te hace preguntas y siempre esa dispuesta. A esa, vete y dile tu…

-¿Qué?

-Que venga.

-¿Para qué?

-Yo le doy mi lugar

-¿Qué quieres probar?

-Que recoja tu mesa, que lave tu ropa y todas tus miserias

-¿Qué quieres demostrar?

-Que venga, que se juegue por ti.

-¿Qué vas a conseguir?

-Quiero ver si es capaz de darte las cosas que yo te di- le grite llena de furia y con un sentimiento de traición- A esa, a esa, a esa vete y dile tú, que venga.

El rostro de enojo y desprecio que me dirigía solo hacía que me dieran ganas de reírme con todas mis fuerzas de la situación. Sabía que cualquier cosa que me dijera solo era para que me quedara callada.

-A esa, que te pone tan mal, fue capaz de hacerme vivir ilusiones perdidas- cuando me dijo eso solté una risotada arrogante.- A esa, que te hoy hace hablar, yo le debo las cosas que hace ya mucho tiempo tu ya no me das.

-A esa, ¿Qué le puede costar hacerte feliz una hora por día?- le reclame con voz enojada- A esa, no le toca vivir ninguna tristeza, todo es alegría. A esa vete y dile tu…

-¿Qué?

-Que venga

-¿Para qué?

-Yo le doy mi lugar

-¿Qué quieres probar?

-Que recoja tu mesa, que lave tu ropa y todas tus miserias.

-¿Qué quieres demostrar?

-Que venga, que se juegue por ti.

-¿Qué vas a conseguir?

-Quiero ver si es capaz de darte las cosas que yo te di. Que venga.

-¿Para qué?

-Yo le doy mi lugar

-¿Qué quieres probar?

-Que recoja tu mesa, que lave tu ropa y todas tus miserias.

-¿Qué quieres demostrar?

-Que venga, que se juegue por ti.

-¿Qué vas a conseguir?

-Quiero ver si es capaz de darte las cosas que yo te di. A esa, a esa, a esa vete y dile tu, que venga.

Me le quede viendo de manera desafiante esperando a que dijera cualquier otra cosa, y al darme cuenta de que no lo iba a hacer le sonreí de manera arrogante y me fui dejándolo solo a que reflexionara sobre a quién iba a preferir.


	3. Chapter 3 A dormir afuera

"_**A dormir afuera"**_

"_Melancolía: manera romántica de estar triste"_

**Jane P.O.V.**

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que Alec había decidido dejar la guardia Vulturi y con ella a mí. Había decidido irse con esa que solo le daba su cuerpo pero sin ninguna clase de amor. Me había dolido, no les miento, por un momento yo pensé que se iba a quedar conmigo como desde hacía ya siglo, pero no fue así y respeto su decisión, sea o no la correcta.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que un día decidió volver. Por todo el castillo se escuchaban los golpes que daba en la puerta de mi habitación el maldito de mi hermano.

-No golpees tan fuerte- le pedí con voz pacifica.-, no ves que es muy tarde y aquí hay quien duerme.

-Es que tú no sabes- me respondió con voz triste.-, que ha cambiado el tiempo y yo siento frio.

-Mira el reloj, ¿pues no que no te das cuenta que son más de las cuatro?

-Abre la puerta- suplico- que quiero volver para siempre a tu lado.

-¿Qué te ha cambiado que ahora vuelves? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Pues qué olvidaste hoy las llaves de su casa?, a dormir afuera hombre de la noche, a dormir afuera hombre de aventuras- le grite sabiendo de la imposibilidad de que durmiera.- si te fuiste hace un año con ella, ¿ahora que buscas?, a dormir afuera hombre de la noche, a dormir afuera hombre de aventuras, si te duele el alma que ella te cure, o si crees en Dios, que Dios te ayude.

A pesar de mis gritos y reclamos no dejo de golpear mi puerta.

-No golpees tan fuerte- volví a pedir- que estas no son horas, ni esta es ya tu casa.

-Quiero hablar contigo- pidió con voz tranquila- es solo un minuto, solo una palabra.

-Cuando tuviste que hablar preferiste marcharte en silencio- le reclame de manera tranquila-, y en una carta dejase el adiós del cobarde perfecto.

-Déjame entrar quiero contarte lo que siento- suplico una vez más.

-Amigo mío…ya no creo yo en tus cuentos- le recalque el _**"amigo mío"**_ para que supiera que ni de lejos lo consideraba mi hermano otra vez- a dormir afuera hombre de la noche, a dormir afuera hombre de aventuras, si te fuiste hace un año con ella, ¿ahora que buscas?, a dormir afuera hombre de la noche, a dormir afuera hombre de aventuras, busca otro lugar, una calle cualquiera, porque aquí en mi cuarto, alguien me espera.

Era mentira lo último, no había nadie y nunca lo iba a haber, él era el hombre de mi vida y el único que iba a estar en mi corazón y sus caricias estaban tatuadas en mi piel de ahora y para siempre.

_N.A_. este es el capítulo más corto, ya el siguiente es el ultimo, espero que ustedes los lectores estén complacidos con esta linda historia que cuantos dolores de cabeza me ha dado pero bueno. Besos. Cherie Jett. KyR. Recuerden escuchar las canciones en las que está inspirada la historia.


	4. Chapter Final Olvidame y pega la vuelta

"_**Olvídame y pega la vuelta"**_

"_Ningún lugar en la vida es más triste que una cama vacía"_

**Jane P.O.V.**

Habían pasado dos años y un día desde que Alec había decidido irse con la aquella maldita mujer que le había prometido un amor que no le podía dar nadie más que yo, y lo peor fue que la prefirió a ella que a mí que había estado con él desde que nació.

Cuando vi la fecha en el calendario me deje caer contra el colchón de mi cama sintiendo como todo el peso de mis errores se me venía encima.

-Hace dos años y un día que vivo sin él, hace dos años y un día que no lo he vuelto a ver, y aunque no he sido feliz aprendí a vivir sin su amor, pero al ir olvidando de pronto una noche volvió- susurre mientras escriba eso en mi diario recordando cuando hace un año volvió a pedirme perdón.

Cuando cerré mi diario al terminar de escribir alguien toco mí la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo- susurro Alec.

-¿Qué vienes a buscar?

-A ti

-Ya es tarde

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti- le dije abriendo la puerta y mostrándome ante el.- por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa y pega la vuelta.

-Jamás te pude comprender-

-Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios que no te desean.

-Estas mintiendo, ya lo se

-Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste y no te sorprendas. Olvida de todo que tú para eso, tienes experiencia.

-En busca de emociones un día marche- susurro mientras tomaba mi mano-, de un mundo de sensaciones que no encontré, y al descubrir que era todo una gran fantasía volví, porque entendí que quería las cosas que viven en ti.

-Adiós- murmure soltado mi mano de entre las suyas.

-Ayúdame- suplico

-No hay nada más que hablar- dije mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta, pero con su mano me detuvo.

-Piensa en mí.

-Adiós

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti- repetí de forma brusca y con voz enojada-, por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa y pega la vuelta.

-Jamás te pude comprender.

-Vete olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios que no te desean.

-Estas mintiendo, ya lo sé.

-Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste y no te sorprendas, olvida de todo que tu para eso, tienes experiencia.

Estaba a punto de volver a cerrar la puerta cuando me agarro de la cabeza y me atrajo hacia su boca. Volver a besas sus labios después de tanto tiempo fue algo maravilloso. Volver a sentir como se fundían nuestras bocas era algo único.

-Perdón- susurro acariciando mis mejillas.- no debí haber pensado en que podía vivir sin ti, fue un error, ¿podrías perdonarme?

-Con una condición- susurre mientras mi dedo índice recorría sus labios rojos- cualquier cosa que pase me la vas a contar ¿sí?

-Sí, mi amor- susurro antes de abrazarme por primera vez después de dos años y un día.

N.A. Insisto no soy buena en esto, pero tampoco se dediquen a darme de tomatazos ¿sí?, besitos de su amiga Cherie Jett. KyR


End file.
